ReAnimated: SHADOWS oF SiNs pAsT
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: Mystery+Mayhem+Violence+Romance+BX+FX , and Hell yeah !!! the end of the world as well :)


~**~

**SHADOWS** oF S**i**Ns **p**A_s_**T**…  by _Zauriel Angelus_

~**~ 

**Disclaimer :**  All Btvs characters all belong to their rightful owners and I have no claim on anything but to this story of which I create only out of a sense of fun. _Z _however rightfully belongs to me and does what I wish as I wish , in fact I can get him to wear a leather polka dot bikini, smoke seven cigars and rob ten banks if it makes me happy and he'd do it. The only drawback is that isn't possible cos he doesn't really exist. He still thinks I'm nuts though. 

**Rating:** R just to be on the safe side.

**Author's note :** This is the first serious fic I ever started and it is another effort from the Re*animation project. I only had one goal with this. Make it as kick-ass a story as I possibly could. I've re-written this baby about a dozen times now and finally I think I got it to work the way it should. I'm enjoying the writing now and I truly hope you'll enjoy reading it.  This is a BX fic by the way. Just so you know. Takes place in mid-season 3, right about there. Seasons 4,5,6 didn't happen here.  

**Feedback :** Love it and want it. Who doesn't really ? Gimme Gimme !!!! Please ? 

- denotes thoughts

~Prologue ~

Who are you  ? 

What makes us who we are ?

Who am I really …?

Ever asked yourself that ?

Memories of the years before me , 

The times I had lived … 

The friends I knew …

The family I loved … 

Would those factors in due course determine where I lead  ?  

And if so …

How about pain … ?

What of  it , I ask of you .

What about  blood … ?

What about death … ? 

How do our experiences really shape us ? 

What character constitutes the actions we take and the consequences we choose ?

How does fate decide where our lives lead or what we make of  the decisions that lie before us ?

_" Ask he in silence  the path to eternity , a withered heir _

_With thus a marrow be warm … _

_Walk in gentle shadow,  the light of evil , death of fire _

_With me, in come wiling for  its day… _

_ Abyss of  Darkness , the Hell of  Judgment …_

_A step into question , sired in sin an eternal loss of hope_

With chains forever bound , the claim of ravaged souls… 

A feast upon thy heart is in joy… 

Destiny, forevermore … will fall ," 

****

*~ FLASHBACK ~*

 "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" 

   A scream of unequalled pain echoed  through the dark skies  that stared  right back  into the eyes  that held them . As if in understanding drops of  rain began  to fall from the heavens and poured as  tears , showing emotion it cannot speak . The world  it seemed , mourned with him but could not give comfort , growing ever dark and silent. 

   He ignored the dark crimson  that stained his clothes as he held the young girl in his arms , only holding her closer  every time the blood caught his eye . The wounds she suffered  have finally stopped bleeding but the damage was already done . She had lost too much blood .

 "You'll be alright….just stay with me..okay ? Ya hear  me kiddo ??" he said with tears welling up in his eyes. 

"…_Liar…_ ,"She smiled softly  " I'm messed up aren't I ?"

 Her big brown eyes looking straight into his as he kept silent , the weak smile on his face barely holding. 

"It's not your  fault . It wasn't you." She said , her voice fading with each word.

" Forgive me."

" There is nothing to forgive …I-I _know_ you ."

" But…"

" _Firdaus_… be quiet ," she called , with a finger placed on his lips stopping his protest. " …_sudah._" ( stop) and silent he became, shock seeping into the madness , the sorrow taking him over completely now. 

" You know me by my name ?"

" I know you by heart."

" ………"

"  Firdaus …?" 

"Yeah , I'm here… I'm still here,"

" Just stay with me please . I don't want to be alone."

" You won't be."

" Promise me… promise me you'll stay."

" I'll _always_ be with you. By God , I swear it."

" _Always …?_" 

"Always."

He felt her pull him closer and watched helplessly as life slowly left her body . He could feel her heartbeat losing its rhythm and said nothing .There really wasn't anything he could say. Only stared at the  face before him in confusion as they stared right back . The twinkle in her  eyes slowly faded and  soon all that was left , was the promise that she would be gone .  

Brushing a stray hair away from her  pale yet beautiful face , he gently pulled her near and placed a  soft kiss on her forehead , cupping her head with his bloodied hands . A tear forced itself down his cheek  as he damned the silence that graced his ears . 

_That_ same moment, suddenly there it came … a _whisper_. 

The faint words flew from her lips and shouted straight into his heart. Three simple words left him frozen as her body went limp and she breathed no longer, dying in his arms . This moment would forever haunt him indefinitely. Her last words stuck in his head and stunned him, shaking his  core, touching his very soul. There was no denying the truth in it or the depth of emotion carried with it.  

He recalled every memory he had of her and struggled to remember.  She was a stranger to him and he didn't even know her name. Somehow she knew his. At best they were mere acquaintances bumping into each other a couple of times every few years, never even making the effort to properly introduce themselves to each other. 

But then … he knew the date of her birthday, remembering the small chocolate cake he bought for a stranger along with what he considered the portrait of an angel, his only gift to her, the one he had constantly painted in his mind, her gentle vision cast over with a softness that captured him. The eyes that drawn him in , her head leaning over slightly on her shoulder. She knew just what made him laugh and he had never failed to make her smile. 

There was no real point in denying what was utterly obvious - She was _special… _

Precious to him …and he loved her more than he would ever understand but in a million years he had never thought it was possible. He never thought something like this would happen and the truth would scar his soul forever more. 

His burden could not be greater.

" She _loved_ _me _ ,"

He held her tightly, not letting her go . The rain had left him cold and shivering, mixing with the rush of tears streaking his face. It washed some of the blood on his hands away but could not hope to ease the pain.  

 Nothing could numb his pain,

"… and I **killed** _her_." 

And the pain never stopped … 

*~ END FLASHBACK ~*

South of Harbour  Pavilion , Singapore .

October 9th 1999 , 12.41 pm                  

      It had begun as a quiet night to say the least and  I have already been walking for hours . There was no comfort to be found which was surprising. Walking was my fond way of self-therapy. The joy of quiet strolls giving me a small amount of peace.  And if I was lucky enough , the fall of rain would make those walks even better , though a  very strange thing it is  , to have _anyone_ smile in the cold rain … but better reason would that have, than to be warmly crying for the past.

   Unfortunately peace is not an easy thing to find. The tall, colossal buildings around and in my view start to hang over in a way not unlike those of ancient statues of lost civilizations past. The clouds have gathered , the storm approaching from the fringes of night , seemingly foreshadowing of what is to come. I can just about feel it. 

An unholy darkness is near…  

Quite the conclusion to make from someone who might possibly be just as dark as the evil that lurks in the distance. I now realize that I was driven here _not_ by my search for peace . My whole demeanor changes  , my once warm and relaxed form turning rigid and cold , my posture now , somehow taking a rather slightly sinister crouch. To those who would see , a dark shadow it seemed had passed over me and in the black and hollow sight , two small sharp slits of eerie red were glowing , the eyes of a devil close to awakening from its sleep. Its too easy to lose control of the beast but I manage to hold the rage back in check. 

What happens next would test that resolve.

A chilling scream pierces the air but only few if ever , would hear of it as roaring thunder makes itself heard  just about the same time , masking the horror to those who were lucky. I am not unfortunately, and in fact I stand ready in wait for it. 

 Quickly something flashes in front of me – such a terrible vision to have. To be attuned to what you would never wish to know, to breathe instincts that force you into violence. All my senses sharpen instantaneously as memory charges me over and over again of the images that feed into my mind , of what I must do and how I must act. 

_They_ are not too far off from here.

   I take flight swiftly and though it isn't in the literal sense of  the word , the lightning speed at which I move comes rather close to actual flying. In those moments I almost feel like my boots are running on air. The euphoria of that notion fades fast as I'm reminded once again of why I'm here. 

It is a hunt.

Plain and simple. 

My prey for the evening – a monster. Or if one wishes to be specific , one of  the many monsters , of demons that exist , in which case this would be a classic favourite for horror buffs.  

Vampires… 

An undead race of demons that feeds off the blood of the living. Rather like parasites, only nastier. They multiply almost like roaches , a diseased transfer of blood giving way to their birth. Most are humanoid and pretty strong. They have a high tolerance for punishment and dish out just as much. Their foreheads are ridged and thick and of course they have fangs. Different classes and species invigorate some variety to those traits however. Some are more like wraiths or ghosts , some have powers of flight and shape-shift but to these of European descent , the Nosferatu  , all they ever need is a good massacre, for hybrids like them gone unchecked would destroy completely the world in which we live. 

As to how exactly_ I_ know that , I'm really not too sure of myself. 

Weaknesses include sunlight , holy water and a manner of all things properly blessed by one of sufficient religious faith. Stakes are handy if you're looking to stake 'em through their hearts but silver is more versatile and decapitation so much more fun. 

Looks to be an exciting night . An unnatural mist is at the heart of this kill. Auras are distorted , tampered with undoubtedly. I can feel five of them but almost all feel … _different_. 

There's a scent of magick. Very Dark and just a whisper of a touch of  Chaos. 

The mist has become a damn fog. Can't see my own hand or better yet even pinpoint  any sense of direction. What is left …? Right ? Am I up or down ?  What is front ? Behind ? My balance seems shot to hell. I don't seem to know anything anymore. Everything's jumbled up. 

Time and space seems pulled apart to atoms.

Bad news. 

Very ,very bad …This would definitely take much longer.

" Varkal …" 

Hearing that I giving up trying to move , being unable to make out where exactly I was and where I was going, I concentrate on trying to see through the spell, cut through to what's causing this without losing myself again in the process.

**" Xhalnthiev…" **

A voice in the air. 

**" Xhalnthiev…" **

No…Three distinctively different voices in unison.

" Varkal …" 

They grow louder as does the growling.

**" Xhalnthiev…" **

Soft crying in the wind. 

" Varkal …" 

I start to close my eyes. 

**" Xhalnthiev…" **

I can hear it all clearly. 

And as long as I keep my eyes shut , I knew where I was. 

Loophole ! 

Just in time to see the roar … 

" PPPPHHHROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Already I'd braced myself and having joyously discovered my arms still where they were , I made a grab behind me and pulled hard when I caught hold of something - The first vamp I assumed. He's big and heavy. Probably strong too. A swipe of his claws at my face proved me right. Blood streaks as  a decent amount of flesh is slashed from my cheek. The pain is significant but I ignore it , the healing would kick in soon after.

Gripping him still , I throw him down to the ground , hard enough to shatter the surface of concrete at impact , buying me some time to reach in my side pockets and pull out the 'Quiksilvers' -  two wicked, specially made foot –long , sharp-ass knives _carved_ from a piece of  silver of a rather large crucifix. Or so I was told. An old priest living in an abandoned church I found in the woods had made them for me. The knives were then blessed for days at end, much in the ceremonial way that a Malay _Silat_ warrior's _Kris_ was, by an Imam living down _bidadari_ lane, a Muslim cemetery twenty kilometers from here. 

The important thing of course is that they were really really _sharp_. 

Blood spatters on me as I drive the razor edge of one knife into the dead boy's throat. He tries to gargle a scream, choking on his own blood and then makes to push me off him with his arms. Even quicker than him were the fever of  Quicksilvers , both of them striking his shoulders down , pinning them a moment long enough to return in one precise slice the cut the two knives needed to rip his head clean off. 

The dust explodes just as I'm shoved into the air. I don't know how high I went but I reacted to maneuver mid-air and barely I land on my feet. I have to start  working quickly to get myself into the right position. I need a plan. A good one. I'm still fighting somewhat blind against unusually strong vampires.

But…where was the girl ? 

Not enough time to think it through. I had to recover quickly, react. Three sets of feet were charging from three separate directions. 

The best defense is a good offense so I attack first , going full sprint towards the feet closest. Cutting the dash short I slide at an angle and sweep my right leg long , hoping to pop a surprise. Apparently it works , the vampire tumbles. I make a judge for its fall and spin a hard heel. The kick connects solidly putting some him out of the equation for a while as I shift my weight back to avoid a slash of another vamp's claws 

I dangerously block and parry on sheer instinct, finally finding the opening I need and going for it. A blade hits the mark, straight into the heart. I allow myself a second to catch a breath as I hear him scream in pain. 

_Three more vamps to go. _

A lighting bolt hits me from out of left field , sending me sprawling. For a moment it feels like the mist had cleared a bit and I risked opening my eyes to look as I got up to my feet.

" Damn …didn't dust ," I muttered to myself , staring at the huge and rather greenish vamp snarling in front standing with a knife sticking out of his chest , the Quicksilver burning smoke into him. 

_Must be what the hulk looks like if he vamped and got stabbed by a huge cigar._

Hulkie tries to take it out but the silver burns his skin like fire. It can stay there for the while.  The mist cleared for about five feet in front of me but quickly closing up once more. Then I heard again the fading whisper of soft cries from the damsel I could not see. 

From the corner of my eye I saw more lightning bolts fired in my general direction and I rolled as fast as I could out of harm's way , electric sparks flying too close behind me , the ground shaking every time at every lightning bolt that  struck.

I don't believe the vamps are the ones pulling this stunt off by themselves. They're don't have the finesse. Someone's pulling the strings. Manifesting the mist. Shooting the bolts at my ass. And every time they do the magickal structure of the mist flickers , the instability of the spell showing even more as less energy is pumped into it. If I could just overload the transfer…

My eyes closed tight to regain back the familiarity with the dark. Planting my feet firmly square onto the ground I stand and wait for the right moment. 

Silence looms… and then ,

"  Varkal…" 

That's it…come on. 

" Xhalnthiev …" 

****

It came quickly. Another assault just as I predicted and all four of them now at once. Not a good sign. The girl might be as good as gone. I was expecting three but I guess I'll have to improvise. I jump back , reaching my hand out , a word of command uttered upon my lips. 

" Return !!!" 

A shout of pain sounds and the hiss of  sharp metal through the air slices away. I feint, allowing myself to miss catching the one Quicksilver back to have it stab the vampire trying to ambush me from the back. From the sound of it , I shot it right between the eyes. There was a messy squish . Spinning quickly I use the other 'Quik', holding the handle tight as I carve a wide arc . The vampire dusts and that's when the lightning bolts make their entrance. I duck and roll forward , leaping up with a purpose. 

Time to unleash the beast.

" … _ZaurieL_ …"

A curse it is for me to say my given name. 

A power that removes all barriers that keep the eternal flames within me at bay. I could weave them as I wish with ease and they would not burn me instead wickedly in mocking irony, bringing lifeless cold into my heart

My hands shiver as black shadow falls across pure light . A streak of white silver flashes then, exploding into a cacophony of  hell fire , my eyes burning red as blood.

The sword of Anserak breathes… 

And as living wielder of the blade of the damned , 

The Last Chosen Guardian of  Liaphtus…

I become the personification of  Immortal Wrath.

I am _ZaurieL_

The bad guys' spell shorts and I get to work as the mist dissipates. The vampires are suddenly caught standing around  with their diapers soiled. Lightning bolts hit me , twice in fact , one even going right through the chest , turning my fav round neck long sleeve to so much burning crisp. 

I absorb the shots with gritted teeth, the energy of the blasts feeding me with power instead of hurting me but then again in this incarnation , _ZaurieL_ hardly feels any pain.

He dishes it. 

Vampire heads fly off burning from their necks, limbs are torn , shredded … torsos barbecued and slashed to pieces. Every single drop of blood in their bodies boiled till it all bursts from their veins, exploding into dust only when the maximum amount of pain has been inflicted. 

His instincts revel in the torment and carnage but the moment I actually start to enjoy it …

I stop. 

The girl… 

Ashes settle slowly down as the breeze picks up. I hang my head in shame as haunting laughter swirls around me. Three dark gruesome faces grinning in absolute satisfaction.

**" Xhalnthiev…" **

They were shadows, neither here nor there, neither alive nor dead. I realized too late that I couldn't touch them. By trying to win a fight that had never even begun , inevitably ---

I lost… 

They had been playing me, enjoying every single moment of the joke, all the while _waiting_ … for me to find out when it hit the punch line. 

As I solemnly stare at the body of the girl I failed, her corpse lying face down only a couple of feet away in a pool of her own blood , the shadow of faces took to laugh one last time before fading out into darkness. 

Someone else then spoke and I finally blinked,

It was _another_ voice ... 

Of familiar soothe and wind,

One that whispered into my mind, sending shocking chills up my spine.

_           ~ Your desire to seek death will soon be met. Prepare yourself … for **Hell  **~ . _

                            +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

halfway across the world….. Sunnydale California

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!"

A devastating crack went through the air, the swift swing of his fist landing hard to where it was intended, it was as much a surprise to him as it was to the face he hit. A growl surged louder and his breathing stopped for a moment. He was completely unarmed now but at least the odds weren't as bad as it was a minute ago. Still he was exhausted and the headache he was now suffering from spun his vision a bit.

" He's gonna kill us !!!" the girl behind him screamed.

" Stay behind me but don't worry we'll consider running off quite soon." He assured her.

Only the last one left… There was a small chance he might make it through this alive.

" Dude … You broke my nose !!! That hurts you stupid jerk !!!" 

The vampire was looking pretty pissed. At a formidable height of six foot seven, fangs drooling and muscles tensing , the nasty leather clad vampire made for a scary sight. Having him pissed off even scarier.   

" You killed two of the best friends I'd ever had."

Normal guy against Big evil. 

" Sorry about that … so let's go then , you and me bucko."

Sure … this was going to be as easy as pie. 

Gulp… 

Then something rather unexpected happened.

"I'm outta here."

The vampire shook his head , turned around and promptly walked away as Xander watched in absolute astonishment till he left from view. Blinking … and blinking again to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he quickly thanked whatever power that saved his life from being vampire snack food. 

" Guess the battle cry of Troy and the Harris death punch plan worked better than I thought." 

He chuckled in disbelief.  

" Are you alright miss ?"

" Funny … I was gonna ask you the same thing."

" Just hurt my arm a bit but I'll be fine. How about you ? You okay ?"

" I guess so. You were so brave. " 

At that remark Xander got into a giggle fit. 

" What ?" the pretty brunette asked. "did I say _something_ ?"

" I was honestly scared shitless. I'm still a bit shaken. You see my spine lying around somewhere please try not to step on it."

" But you didn't run away like big ol' reliable quarterback. Your staying saved my life. I would've been dead now if it wasn't for you, so don't sell yourself short."  

Xander blushed " Um …Thanks." 

" No. I'm the one who really should say that. Thank you. My name's Lesley by the way. Lesley Krauss."

" Xander Harris." He replied in turn with a goofy lop-sided grin.

Lesley smiled at the introduction, her soft sky blue eyes shining in the twilight and Xander had to admit it was quite a sight.  

" I'm new around here. Moved in back about a week ago. My house is like five minutes away from here. Unless you're still following that girl you were following a while back …" 

"  Just checking up on a friend." Xander shrugged. " No biggie."

" I was maybe thinking…."

" Yeah…?" 

" _So_ um …wanna walk me home ? I could use the company." 

" No problem. I was gonna escort anyway."

So they started walking.

" Oh here…You dropped your stake." 

" I was wondering where that went. It would've been very useful in that last fight. Can I ask you something ?"

" Okay, what's that ?"

" Is pie really easy ? I mean, does pie really impress upon you that ' Hey !! I'm easy !!! Hell Yeah !!! No difficult for _me !!!'_  Really, I don't get that. What's so easy about it ?"

Lesley laughed. It was a nice sound to hear. 

" Were you fighting vampires just now ?" 

" Yup."

" Just checking."

"  Here , take this." Said Xander as he gave her his cross. " Good to carry around for protection and no , I'm not a priest. Ya also might wanna grab a stake and a small vial of holy water too. A water pistol full of it would be very handy. Of course it helps to remember to bring it along." He shrugged and grinned.

" Thanks again and _no_ …Wasn't going to ask you that."

" You're taking this all pretty well." 

" I'm trying."

" Aren't we all…? " 

~**~

17619 WhiteOak Drive , Sunnydale California 

" Stood in we, a castle in kind and step by _lil'_ Scooby step we go."

Xander smiled as he stood looking at his house. Been some time since he'd been happy to see it. A smile for the Harris residence. A very, very rare thing. He had stayed out for much longer than he usually did and it was well past one in the morning.

" Cordy seems better …Didn't know tailing her would be _that_ dangerous though..." He sighed "… but the night didn't turn out that bad after all. Rescued a damsel in distress who liked me. Acquired her phone number. _Didn't_ die" He recalled to himself rather proudly. 

" I wonder how Buffy's doing with the slay-groove…._hmph_ probably better luck than me"

He reached for his keys as he walked up to the porch but then noticed the door unlocked and slightly ajar.

" What's going on ?" he wondered quietly.

His parents were gone, of that fact he certainly knew. They were going to be out of town for a week. New York was it ? Or maybe it was Wisconsin ? This could be a robbery in progress but there really wasn't anything of value to steal in this house so the likelihood of that is probably low. 

The door opened slowly as he entered his own house and instinctively he drew out his stake. 

" I don't need an invitation to come in kid." 

A rather short and fair-skinned guy wearing a dark brown fedora stood waiting in the darkness with a smirk on his face. He looked rather normal but from Xander's experience that's where the normalcy usually stops at.

" How then ? Did you speak  _friend _and enter ?" 

" Ah you read Tolkien too ? Lots of surprises today !!! _Man_ …You are just full of them aren't you ? By the way I love your idea of fashion."

Xander inwardly winced after glancing at his guest's current wardrobe.

" Not all demons are evil." 

" I didn't say you were a…"

" But you were thinking it." 

" You can read my mind ?!?!" Xander looked horrified for a second.

" I read your _file_ and before I forget, very impressive heroics you showed tonight. Jumping in to save someone you don't know from monsters. It's quite a habit with you." 

" File …? Who are you ?" a wary eye followed the question.   

"Name's Whistler and listen carefully now cos what I'm about to tell you could decide the fate of the world." 

" No really, who are you ?" 

" Just a messenger."  Whistler held his smirk , then continued to speak again rather animatedly ," The way I see it , if you ask me that is … the whole mess with the May Queen was really bad and _totally_ your fault but you'll get over it and she will too. Even I was rooting for you but you can't help it when these things happen you see. Really , I'm telling you . Gotta listen to me kid." 

" Was that some kind of crazy pep talk ?" Xander shook his head. " Assuming I'm listening , what's your point ?" 

" See there , I told them you were smart."  The badly dressed demon beamed. 

" Thanks … I think."

" Do you mind closing the door ? I'll just take a sit on this lovely couch here…Ahhh"

" Hold on …" The Scooby pushed the door quickly ,still maintaining a cautionary  glance upon his visitor. " Done … now what else do you have to say ?"  

" Do you love your friends ?" 

" Of course I do, now **_where_** is this leading ?" Xander's face darkened. "Is this a …"

" Not a threat and not from me. Your answer is also pretty clear enough. I know you'd do anything for them. Well this involves the survival of this world and maybe every other world as well. My job here is to make sure you fit into the whole scheme of things cos you have a wonderful penchant _not_ to. No one else thinks you'll be important enough but that's where they're wrong. You're the deciding factor if you choose to be so. Like this lucky penny I have with me. _See_ ?"

Whistler held out the small shiny bronze coin that was in between his fingers. When light caught its surface , an ethereal blue twinkle shimmered. The demon smiled as Xander looked on , for a moment mesmerized by its shine.

" You never know how small things like this can influence the course of destiny. " 

Xander returned to reality with the shake of his head . 

" Me …?  Why ? I'm- I'm just …only…"

Xander scrambled for the right word. 

" I'm just Xander." 

Whistler snapped the coin up and popped it back into his pocket.

" That you are. " 

" How do I fit again ?"

" You _don't_ and that's the beauty of it. The watchers , the slayers , vampires , the champions and villains of this piece …They all have a role to play. All this is prophecy and everything is set for the big game. The problem is … the other side aint gonna play fair. Some rules are being broken already. So I have to even things up y'see ? Maintain the balance. " 

Whistler looked up to Xander then with a significant glance.

" You're my dark horse. You have _free_ will."

" I still don't quite understand." 

" I'm telling you to choose well and I know you will. Let me put it this way kid alright ?"

 " Shoot." Xander nodded with arms crossed.

" The slayer won't need you …"

" Okay…" Xander's heart sunk. 

" _But_ the girl on the other hand …_will._" Whistler finished with a kind smile." Help Buffy. Stay with her."

" That's it ?" 

" Yeah , gotta make my exit now." 

The demon adjusted his fedora and made his way for the door.  

" What if I fail ?" 

Whistler smiled and shook his head. 

" You won't." 

" How would you know ?"

" You've got heart ."

" Thanks for the vague."

" My pleasure and oh … by the way … _don't_ kill Angel. We need him and please get better locks on your doors next time. You don't know who might be dropping in. Hope you'll be ready. See ya later kid."

With that he turned for the door , wearing a grin that Xander could not see and then he was simply gone.

Blink…

Xander looked at the open door for a moment and then scrunched his face up in puzzlement. 

" _Huh _…" He scratched his head " Thought I closed the door. Déjà vu." 

The young Scooby retired to his room with thoughts of a certain blonde slayer on his mind.

~**~

1630 Revello Drive , Summers residence

4.45 am

It had been a rather quiet night. Even the demons it seemed had been sleeping.  There was so much to do and only a few who knew of it. 

She watched and she waited for the moment when she would finally speak and through the window she came into the bedroom. 

Something was brewing and she could feel it …

Once she had been a fighter … battling for  the fate of the world , protecting the innocent from monsters, from the evil that hides in the darkness . 

She was Chosen … 

One girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the vampires , the demons and the forces of darkness. 

" Buffy …" 

No one could see her but she was there nonetheless. 

_She_ existed …  and was _here_ now. 

" The slayer…" 

A warning shall come and she will voice it. 

Another will need time to prepare …

And for the gently sleeping face she could not touch nor feel,  

A sister in arms … 

" will die …" 

Horror shall sweep the silent night. 

~**~

End prologue 

**End notes :** Yup that's about the sitch of it. Part one won't come out for days but I'll be done with it soon. I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more of course . You can pretty much count on it. Tell me if ya like k ? Peace Out : ) 

Till next time I remain ………..


End file.
